


Wedded Bliss

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [42]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack slowed his pace as he made his way towards the dock, and he smiled at the sight.





	Wedded Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘World Marriage Day’ (10 February).

Jack slowed his pace as he made his way towards the dock, and he smiled at the sight. The evening sun was low and had thrown the sky into a myriad of red and orange tones which reflected brightly on the smooth surface of the pond. Yet, regardless of the times he’d witnessed the breathtaking view, it was something completely different that took his breath away. For, standing at the water’s edge, perfectly silhouetted against nature's canvas, was Samantha Carter. Her back was to him and Jack knew she was lost in thoughts. Even when a light breeze swirled and caused her white dress to billow around her legs, she didn't move. His eyes never left her, until he came to a stop by her side and he followed her gaze across the water.

"Everything OK?"

He glanced to his right as Sam turned towards him, a smile on her face.

"Everything is perfect – more than perfect," she said, stepping closer.

At the same time, Jack's hands went to her hips, then slid to rest on the small of her back. Their lips met in a soft kiss before Sam placed her left hand on Jack's chest and leaned back slightly. Her eyes were involuntarily drawn to her hand, where a gold band now glinted in the sunlight.

"I can't believe we finally made it," she whispered as her eyes lingered on the ring. "It's almost – it’s like we waited so long, it doesn't seem real," she added, a flush of embarrassment creeping onto her face.

Slowly, Jack grinned and held up his left hand and looked at the matching gold band on his ring finger.

"Something tells me this is all real, Sam."

"Eight years in the waiting," she smiled.

"It was worth the wait," he murmured. "Believe me."

"Would you change anything?"

"To get to where we are now?"

At Sam's nod, he returned his hand to her back, pulled her close and leaned in, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

"No. Not a single damn thing."

He closed the distance between them then, and enjoyed the taste and feel of his wife's lips against his. He smiled at the thought.

_Wife._

Samantha Carter was now his wife.

_His._

After all this time.

He’d told the truth when he said he wouldn't change a thing.

Eight years. Four promotions. Two people.

Everything they had sacrificed. Everything they had fought for.

It had brought them to this point.

_Together._

And Jack never expected it to feel so damn good.


End file.
